Doumeki Honor
by Becca the fiend
Summary: Damn you Doumeki men and your honor." Watanuki's pouting and Doumeki's amused. This can't be good. Sequel to "A Night in Vegas" and "Waking Up In Vegas". Hints of DoumekixWatanuki. Random crack. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: xxxholic belongs to CLAMP. I don't have their drawing skills, nor their ability to write epic stories. I usually just come up with stuff much like the following story. ;_;

* * *

"Wait a second, let me get this straight. When I was completely wasted, I became incredibly flirty towards you, and insisted we get a single bed hotel room? And then I tried to seduce you, and took off my shirt?"

The man is flailing quite a lot less than usual, but he allows his disbelief to flood into his voice as he interrogates his companion. The other man, the one being interrogated, seems completely unfazed, and only nods at the disbelieving male, apparently causing the man to become rather exasperated.

"I really should be thinking you're lying, you know. I mean, come on, you had me alone in a hotel room in Vegas, and you didn't do _anything_. And I was completely willing at the time!" the man can't resist his usual flailing at this point, as his partner looks on as impassively as always.

"You were drunk," he replies simply, as if it explains everything. The aggravated man glares, crossing his arms and jutting out his hip in a distinctly feminine manner.

"I can't _believe_ you! Anyone else would've taken advantage of the situation! But _you_ didn't, because of your _honor_, or whatever," the man assumes a highly sarcastic tone, and almost seems to be pouting. He mumbles something to himself along the lines of, "No wonder I'm still a fucking virgin," and his partner smirks a little. The over-emotional man glares.

"Hm? I didn't quite catch that," the smirking man inquires innocently, causing the other man to flush a rather vibrant red.

"I-it was nothing," he replies hastily, stuttering a little. There is a moment of silence between the two, before the smaller man speaks again.

"So, you really didn't try anything?"

"No. You were drunk."

"I was _willing_. And actually, you know, _trying_ to get you… in the mood. Sort of," the smaller man flushes again, clearly feeling rather embarrassed about his drunken escapades, and rather bashful about the fact that he'd honestly be as willing now as he was then to engage in those activities he'd tried to induce when he was drunk. Though he'd never admit it sober, the other man seems to know this anyway, and smirks accordingly. The blushing man inwardly curses the fact they know each other so well, and for so long. It was rather uncomfortable in these situations.

"You passed out 10 minutes after we got to the hotel," the smirking man states, causing the other to pout. The implication of the statement settles between them, causing the smaller man to become even more embarrassed, and amusing the taller man even farther.

"Well, yeah, but you still didn't try anything the whole week we were there! And I wasn't drunk at all the rest of the week, and we were on the opposite side of the world from anyone we knew. You kept everything _sensible_," the pouting man retorts, sounding slightly defensive. His last word holds a sense of bitter mocking, and the other man resists the urge to chuckle.

"That wouldn't have been very honorable," the amused man states, as if it explains everything. The smaller man pouts even more, sending another glare towards his companion.

"Goddamn you Doumeki men and your _honor_," Watanuki growls irritably, pouting all the while.

* * *

AN: Just because the scene wouldn't leave my mind. That last line in particular. Lol. Watanuki's pouting. ;) And Doumeki is highly amused. Haha. You know it would happen. Because it just would. And you know you all were thinking along the same lines as Watanuki when you read "A Night In Vegas" and "Waking Up In Vegas" (which are the prequels to this, so read them now if you haven't). Hell, _I_ was thinking it while writing those. Damn Doumeki and his honor. We never got any fanservice because of it. Sigh. But at least we got to have fun torturing Watanuki, which I guess is always a plus...

I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
